rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Wishywitchy
hihihhi hello witch Deylen 17:42, June 6, 2012 (UTC)Deylen OUTRANK ME?!!??!!?!?!?! Thanks for the help! Vraul Jawrip (For the Horde/ )03:10, June 30, 2012 (UTC) hi mad? Deylen 06:59, July 1, 2012 (UTC)Deylen hello Wishywitchy 03:03, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :hi witch AriannaRedmayne 11:41, July 4, 2012 (UTC) ::SCREAM Wishywitchy 16:47, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :::hi xd ::::helo wotch wish of witch wishy wothcy how do u do aerthisium guide u - eirdsus and the peoples' theocracy of lareksisoSA Very good indeed. -Waroth Hey! Hello, Witch. How's your time while the server is closed? What do you play? I am really, REALLY out of any ideas! The Crimson Nemesis (talk) 04:58, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Roderik Wakefield Roderik's backstory has been improved if you are interested. Thank you very much for the advice, it was very helpful. :The websites should help me in the future. My imagination is rich with ideas, but my punctuality is what needs the work. The contents page is also useful for such a large backstory. Once again, I thank you Witch. - Tophat Monocle ::Hello, Witch. Without trying to sound like an impatient swine, and full awareness of Dread's attempts, is the server down permanently? Many people on the Chatango server are thinking the worst, and any news you are capable of revealing, good or bad, would be wonderful. -Tophat Monocle Involving Sparkcog Reading up on the Sparkcog Cartel, and the characters in the guild, I am greatly considering joining in the future. My question to you is this: Would the cartel accept ogres or hobgoblins? :I understand that both are labouring, poorly-treated races, and unstable in more ways than one, but roleplaying a character that can be bribed or controlled with alchemy or simple acts such as feeding seems both entertaining and unique. ::I am willing to make a backstory for either race. Ideas are already in place, depending on which you would find more suitable, if any at all. Ranging from a Stonemaul mercenary, to a descendant of the Sparkcog Isle primitives, mutated and devoloped into a hobgoblin. Please message me on my page with your opinion, if you could. -Tophat Monocle :::That's an unfortunate turn of events, and I hope that the guild picks up in the future. I will see how Sparkcog manages later on, and I would be more than welcome to give input and aid it's progress in any way possible. Hopefully the server will be working soon, and I intend to join. Thank you. -Tophat RPH -Kalenor- Hi Witch, Soy Yo, Kalenor, el mago hispano (guido222) :D, quisiera saber: ¿RPH no regresara jamas? por que realmente a mi y a Sacro (Pablo Lionhammer) nos encantaba rolear en RPH, espero que el servidor regrese English (Google translator :D) Hi Witch, I am Kalenor, the magician Hispanic, I wonder: RPH not ever return?? that really me and Sacro (Pablo Lionhammer) loved to roleplay in RPH, I hope the server returns Good luck in life :DDDD :hello again¡ thank you for answering Witch, really believed that RPH not return :With this news makes me want to roleplay more Sacro informs him, and thanks to all the staff for giving us this great server :-Kalenor- Edits Witch absolutely on FIRE with these edits! Vraul Jawrip (T/ ) 15:42, December 1, 2013 (UTC) :For sure, much appreciation! And indeed, when writing the comment I had figured it would give a title on its own merit. I guess not, I'll be sure to make sure it does next time. Vraul Jawrip (T/ ) 16:26, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Noteworthy Players Indeed, it's a tad difficult to input such a notion as those players specifically being the "noteworthy" individuals within the server. I mean, you'd have to add countless people to that list: Glyn, Marcos, Aknug, the aforementioned, and a whole slew of other sorts. Shame on ju... ;) Vraul Jawrip (T/ ) 06:13, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey witch I just happened to notice that all of the comments I wrote in the past 30 minutes have just dispaeared. I'm wondering if some1 removed them or was it just a glich or something? :I did, and I think you can figure out why. Please don't try to speak for the staff team. We aren't ready.--Deylen (talk) 14:12, March 5, 2014 (UTC)Deylen rph down?(6/3/14) Heya 'Witch' No clue if you see messages in here, anyways is the server down or is it me that just cant log in?(written 6/3/14). Because the server is flagged green and online but when i click it, it just says loggin into game server, and then it stops after 2 secs o.O 22:50, March 6, 2014 (UTC)rphplayer :An official announcement will be made soon. Until then, your continued patience is appreciated. --Wishywitchy (talk) 04:59, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Website Hello Witch, I've played RPH for many years and was sad when it suddenly disappeared with the website going down. I have an offer for RPH if they would want or need it, which is to design a website for the server. I would be happy to do it free of charge and design it to any specifications Dread or whoever would want. I am capable of working with any more advanced codes such as JS or PHP, so fancy features and forum-like capabilities aren't beyond my reaches. Although you're not involved in the whole coding side of things I thought I'd leave this proposal with you as I don't really know how to navigate the wiki very well (irony, but oh well :P ), and I like you ;) . If any of the admins want see my capabilities visit: *dropthetheory.co.uk *dropthetheory.co.uk/Brick *dropthetheory.co.uk/HOP --> (Also my GCSE website, and my favourite ^_^) Thanks Witch, Azzaden. Azzaden (talk) 17:56, April 3, 2014 (UTC) P.s. Also, if you are viewing the designs, please view in Google Chrome as they view best in that browser. :Thanks Witch :) wiki rat ive found u Keybladespartan (talk) 14:24, June 13, 2014 (UTC) `` miss Witch Vraul Jawrip (T/ ) 02:23, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Page Deletion Hello, 'Witch'. Can you please delete this page? I'd greatly appreciate. Amyn (talk) 16:14, August 3, 2015 (UTC)